


I just keep on coming back to you

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: Even was the hottest boy he had ever seen, a third year, and Isak couldn’t help but stare, lips slightly parted. The way his head fell back when he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled at something his friend said, Isak licked his lips.Suddenly Even’s eyes flitted over to him and Isak gasped quietly, but didn’t look away. He swallowed at Even’s intense stare, the bun that he was just eating forgotten.





	I just keep on coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my wip, but here I am, writing yet another one shot.
> 
> Short and sweet. Enjoy <3

Isak was sitting in the cafeteria with his boys, eating lunch, when he heard a familiar laugh. He would recognize that laugh anywhere, and when he looked up, he saw him standing on the other side of the room, laughing at something one of his friends had just said. 

Even was the hottest boy he had ever seen, a third year, and Isak couldn’t help but stare, lips slightly parted. The way his head fell back when he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled at something his friend said, Isak licked his lips. 

Suddenly Even’s eyes flitted over to him and Isak gasped quietly, but didn’t look away. He swallowed at Even’s intense stare, the bun that he was just eating forgotten.

Even’s lips moved up into a small smile and he raised his eyebrows at Isak, not listening to the conversation his friends were having anymore. 

Isak’s lips formed into a smile as well and he looked down at his roll for a moment, before his eyes moved back up to Even, his look more intense, and a smirk on his lips this time.

They weren’t exactly being subtle, but neither of their friends seemed to notice, they were all engrossed in conversations. 

Even suddenly licked his lips and raised his eyebrows again, his head pointing to the right. He muttered something to his friends, before he disappeared into the direction his head was pointing at before, throwing one last look at Isak over his shoulder, and disappearing out of the cafeteria. 

Isak looked after him and swallowed, that was an invitation to follow him, right? The only way to find out, was to go after him, so he muttered an excuse to his friends, not sure if they heard or cared, and walked out the same way Even just had. 

After he had exited the cafeteria, he looked for Even in the hallway. There was no trace of him to the right, but when he looked to the left, he saw him leaning against a locker, smirking. 

Isak’s eyes lit up and he smiled back, walking up to him, but Even pushed himself off the lockers, before Isak could reach him, and disappeared around the corner. Isak licked his lips and picked up his speed, trying to keep up with Even’s long strides, so he wouldn’t loose sight of him.

The bell rang, but they both ignored it. Even looked over his shoulder to make sure that Isak was keeping up with him, before he opened the door to the bathroom and disappeared inside it.

Isak stopped in front of the door and licked his lips, looking to the left and right, before following Even inside. 

Nobody seemed to be inside the bathroom, he couldn’t see Even anywhere either. Isak slowly walked down along the stalls, looking for him, when the last door was being slowly pushed open.

Isak swallowed and walked over, his heart beating quickly, until he reached the stall and stopped in front of it, pushing the door open all the way.

And there was Even, leaning against the wall, a cigarette tucked behind his ear, and looking as gorgeous as ever. He was smirking at Isak and raised his eyebrows once. Isak licked his lips, before stepping inside the stall, closing the door and locking it behind them.

He leaned against the door, lips slightly parted and Even came closer to him, until they were sharing the same air, noses almost touching.

„Hello.“ Even said in a deep raspy voice.

„Hello.“ Isak replied shakily, which made Even’s eyes crinkle slightly, in a small smile.

Even’s eyes moved down to Isak’s lips and Isak licked them automatically, his own eyes flitting down to Even’s lips. 

Even looked back up into Isak’s eyes, before he moved impossibly closer, only millimeters separating their lips now. 

Isak parted his lips and exhaled shakily, his eyes fluttering shut, when Even finally closed the distance and connected their lips. 

The kiss was soft at first, gentle, lips barely touching. Even brought a hand up to Isak’s cheek and they separated for a moment, Even looking down at him, the way he was pushed up against the door, looking up at Even through half lidded eyes, a blush on his cheeks and lips parted.

„Fuck.“ Even muttered „You’re so fucking hot Isak.“ he said before pressing his lips against Isak’s again.

This time the kiss was not gentle. It was hungry and Even pushed his entire body against Isak’s, who couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips, which were parting against Even’s.

Even pushed his tongue past Isak’s parted lips and let his hand, that wasn’t holding onto Isak’s face, move underneath Isak’s shirt, feeling the muscles tense up where he touched him.

Isak moaned again and brought his arms around Even’s waist, pulling him closer and bringing their hips together, grinding up against him. Even hid his face in Isak’s shoulder and bit on his neck, eliciting another moan from Isak, which made Even grind harder against him. 

They were both panting now, moving against each other, little moans escaping their mouths.

Even moved his head back up, to look at Isak again „These jeans“ he moved his hands down to Isak’s ass and grabbed it, pulling him impossibly closer and making both of them moan loudly „Did you wear them on purpose?“

Isak huffed out a breath and smirked „Maybe.“

„Fuck“ Even pressed a hot kiss to his lips „You know what they do to me baby.“

Isak licked his lips „I know.“

Even held Isak’s hips against the door and moved his own hips back, so they weren’t touching any longer. Isak whined and tried to move his hips back up, but Even was pinning him down.

„So you’re saying, you wore them on purpose, because you know what they do to me? Just to tease me all day?“

Isak raised his eyebrows and smirked up at Even, looking innocently „I don’t know what you’re talking about.“

Even groaned and took another step back „I’m afraid I have to get to class now.“

„Wait what?“ Isak asked disbelievingly.

„I have English, I can’t miss it, it’s a very important subject you know.“

He pushed Isak away from the door gently.

„But…“ Isak started, but Even was already exiting the stall, adjusting himself in his Jeans.

„Oh, did you want to finish?“ Even asked innocently, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Isak looked at him, his eyes narrowed „I cannot believe you.“

Even smirked and walked away backwards, winking at Isak „See you at home baby.“ and left the bathroom.

Isak groaned and hung his head, trying to adjust himself in his too tight jeans, before exiting the bathroom himself, looking flushed and disheveled. 

He would need to have a word with his boyfriend, when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Didn't see that coming did you?! Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
